


Ethics

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ethics, F/M, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: The creation of a potion forces Hermione to question her ethics.





	Ethics

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still struggling to manage my life and find time for writing. I whipped this up real fast this week. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you to GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her grammarly subscription to beta read this. Any other mistakes you find are definitely my own. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: #MMFBingo18 Square I1: "How do you destroy a monster without becoming one?"

Hermione stared in awe at the potion before her. It was the perfect shade of grey. Exactly as her calculations had depicted it would be if it were to work. Months of countless sleepless nights had led to this very moment. But now… Now, Hermione felt the first tendrils of uncertainty snaking their way into her gut.

Bruce had come to her specifically, asking if she would attempt to create a potion that would remove the Hulk from him once and for all. Since Sakaar and the destruction of Asgard, there had been so much fear that the next time he turned into the monster, there would be no return. He just wanted a normal life, one where he could be himself without worrying that the slightest bit of anger would send him over the edge.

Hermione had jumped at the opportunity to try and come to a solution for the man. After all, she loved him more than anything. They'd fallen in love while working to defeat Thanos. The wizarding world had come out of hiding after Thanos had destroyed half the population. Together, the remaining Avengers and the wizarding community had defeated Thanos. Along the way, Hermione and Bruce grew closer, eventually marrying once the universe was restored to its previous order.

The only thing was… She had come to adore the Hulk over the years too. She knew that Bruce hated sharing his body with the beast, but was removing him entirely the right thing to do? As she continued to contemplate this, Bruce entered the laboratory and perched himself on a stool next to where she was standing. She met his smile with a strained one of her own.

"It's done," she told him, gesturing toward the simmering cauldron.

Bruce looked startled, almost as if he expected her potion brewing to last longer than the three weeks that it had. "Is it ready for consumption?" he inquired, sliding from the stool to examine the cauldron more closely.

"It is, but-"

Frowning, Bruce turned his attention back to his wife. "But what?" He lifted his hand and cupped her cheek, surprised to find so much uncertainty in her beautiful, brown eyes. "I thought you wanted this too. What's changed?"

"If you take the potion… The Hulk. He'll be gone forever." Hermione's voice quivered slightly as she voiced her concerns.

"That was our plan, was it not?" Bruce asked although now he was starting to feel the uncertainty of his own. Hermione's hesitation was enough to bring him pause.

"It was," Hermione admitted, taking a deep breath. "I'm just not sure I can ethically be a part of ending someone's life, even if it is a monster. I'm so sorry."

A single tear slipped down her cheek, and Bruce hurried to brush it away. "I understand completely, love." Glancing over his shoulder at the simmering potion, he suddenly knew what he had to do. "Everything is going to be alright. I promise."

Sighing, Bruce stepped away from Hermione and placed his hand on the side of the cauldron. Inside held the answer to a problem he never thought would go away. With a final glance backward at his wife, he pushed the pewter container over, spilling the entirety of its contents to the floor. Without another glance, he returned to Hermione's side and embraced her, kissing her fiercely. It would be unethical of him to force her to kill his other half permanently. He would manage somehow. His love for Hermione would never allow her to go against her moral ethics.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
